


Day 14: Santa Baby

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, I swear all of these are tagged as Christmas Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Suho's just sad, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “You’re the one!”“Hm?”“The singer every morning! That’s you!”Or...Where Junmyeon hates Christmas music. Let It Snow, Jingle Bell Rock, he dislikes all of them. But his neighbor upstairs certainly doesn't and shows his love for the songs by belting them out every morning.





	Day 14: Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I survived (kinda) finals and what better way to celebrate than by writing Christmas stories again? :P

_“Oh, ho the mistletoe,_ __  
Hung where you can see!  
Somebody waits for you,  
Kiss her once for me!”

Junmyeon felt his headache grow until it was sure to burst out of his body. His neighbor had once again turned on their radio to the Christmas station. While he didn’t mind the occasional instrumental track of classic Christmas carols only during the two weeks leading up to the actual holiday, Junmyeon couldn’t stand any of the others. They left a sour taste in his mouth.

His mother always played them during the holidays- his parents dancing around the kitchen like a newly-wed couple as he and his older brother hiding their faces in embarrassment. But the smiles still covered their young faces; they would end up giggling just as much as their mother and father.

Those feelings left a long time ago.

He counted himself lucky if his brother gave him a call. And Junmyeon did always take the time to visit his parents’ graves no matter how chill the weather on Christmas morning. On Christmas Eve, he always went to the large Christmas party his friends held with joy. But they knew not to turn on Christmas music after Junmyeon would arrive. His neighbor had just never got the memo.

The song had moved on to “White Christmas”. Junmyeon’s neighbor was singing along even louder than the radio was playing. From what Junmyeon could remember, he had only met the man living upstairs once or twice in passing. All Junmyeon knew about his was that he had a wonderful singing voice, if it was used for something other than Christmas carols.

_“May your days be merry and bright._ _  
And may all your Christmases be white…”_

Sometimes, Junmyeon wished he didn’t dislike Christmas songs so much. Sometimes, he wished he could share the obvious joy his neighbor held for the season. He didn’t call himself a ‘Scrooge’ per say, but he certainly bake cookies every other day like Baekhyun or go all out on his house decorating like Minseok and Jongdae did.

Junmyeon checked the time on the microwave’s clock. It was 7:35, twenty minutes before he would have to be leaving for work. His neighbor usually left a little before him, the music shutting off at around 7:45 every day. And, like clockwork, it would turn back on in the evening before Junmyeon got back home.

Just thinking about all the Christmas songs waiting to be heard increased Junmyeon’s headache tenfold.

. . .

Junmyeon skimmed over the note left taped to his front door as he arrived back from work. He looked down the hallway and found that the other doors had similar notes on them from the landlord. All it stated was that the heating units were having issues and any apartment on the third or fourth floor may experience trouble. They wouldn’t be able to be fixed until Monday after the weekend.

Luckily for him, his apartment was on the second floor. (He was a little confused as to why they had to be told about the issue if it didn’t concern them, but didn’t think about it too much). It was a good thing, too. The forecast was predicting multiple inches of snow overnight into Saturday and a blizzard warning over the rest of the weekend. Junmyeon shivered at the thought and opened the door to his cozy living room. He went over and plugged in the lights to the small Christmas tree sitting in the corner.

While his cubicle at work was decked out in all kinds of Christmas decorations thanks to an overzealous Baekhyun, the only thing he had of the sort at home was the tree. Junmyeon let a small smile come to his lips as he gazed at the twinkling colored lights twisted around the branches. The warm smell of pine drifted to his nose, reminding him that he would have to water it later tonight.

His stomach chose then to remind Junmyeon that it’s been quite a while since he last ate anything. Junmyeon hurried off to his bedroom to change from his work button down and slacks to comfier track pants and a sweatshirt. Just because he dressed like a professional at work and Kyungsoo always joked that he probably slept in a suit didn’t mean he _actually_ did. Once he was in his favorite Friday night outfit complete with red and green fuzzy socks, Junmyeon raided his fridge for anything simple and easy, but warm.

The choices were limited. He certainly would have to make something this weekend, so he could have leftovers all week. Right as he Junmyeon was reaching for the last of the leftover soup from yesterday, there was a knock at his door. It was commonplace for his friends to drop by unannounced especially during the holiday season. Junmyeon left the food to answer the door. But what he wasn’t expecting was a man bundled up in multiple layers and a scarf tied tightly around his neck.

“Yes?”

The man startled as if he forgot that someone would actually answer the door and he would have to talk. “Oh! Um you’re Junmyeon right?””

“I am…” Junmyeon said.

“I’m Yixing. I, uh, live upstairs and my heater gave out. The woman living next to me said to ask you if I could stay? I’m not too sure why you…”

“I guess you can…” Junmyeon trailed off. He wasn’t too sure if it was a good idea to let a man he only met just a moment ago spend the night in his apartment.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” the man said. He waved his hands hurriedly in front of him, assuring Junmyeon it would be fine if he was turned away. But the dimple that appeared as Yixing smiled quelled some of Junmyeon’s worries he had before.

“It’s no problem at all! Have you eaten dinner yet?”

Yixing shook his head as he undid his coat, revealing a very festive (read: ugly) Christmas sweater. “I just got back and my apartment was freezing. I left to talk to you right after telling my neighbor about it. I guess there was a note that I missed or something,” Yixing responded with a laugh. A hand ran through his hair to straighten it back out after his hat was slipped off.

“I got the same thing. What kind of food do you like?”

“Anything, I guess. I don’t want to be a burden,” Yixing said with a soft voice. Junmyeon clicked his tongue.

“What about Chinese takeout? There’s a good place not too far.”

“But the poor delivery boy…”

Junmyeon waved a hand as he already was searching through his junk drawer for the restaurant’s flier. “I’ll tip him extra. Anything specific you want?”

“Whatever is fine, it’s not real Chinese food anyways” Yixing joked.

“Wait, are you from China?”

“Yup. Moved here a couple years ago.”

Junmyeon gave a sound of acknowledgment. It wasn’t often that they get anyone from out of the country in their district of the city. As he found the flier and tossed it to Yixing to look for his choice of food, it hit Junmyeon that the man playing Christmas music upstairs wasn’t tonight. Whoever it was must have been in one of the units with the broken heating.

The feeling Junmyeon felt wasn’t exactly relief like he was expecting. He wasn’t sure what it was at all.

Yixing finally decided on what he wanted, pointing it out to Junmyeon as he called the order in. The restaurant told him it wouldn’t be too long, only around thirty minutes. After he hung up, Junmyeon awkwardly stood in the kitchen, leaning against a counter as Yixing took a seat at the small table.

They both pulled out their phones as the silence continued. Jongdae had texted him not too long ago reminding him that they changed to having the Christmas party at Sehun’s condo this year. He sent a quick response and ignored the rest of the texts from Baekhyun and Chanyeol being obnoxious as usual. He moved on to check on emails from work. Yixing set his own down soon after he even turned it on. His eyes wandered around Junmyeon’s place before landing on the tree in the corner.

The man stood and went over to the tree to examine it. While it only stood around head high and had the normal lights, all the ornaments on it were homemade. Junmyeon didn’t stop him looking everything hung on the tree, thinking of the memories behind each as Yixing’s fingers brushed over each one that caught his attention. A handmade clay bird, a mouse holding a little candy cane, a snowman made out of marshmallows were only a few that Yixing studied with delicate care.

Yixing continued to examine the ornaments as the food was finally delivered. As promised, Junmyeon gave the delivery boy a hefty tip for braving the cold and snow that had begun to fall in the past hour or so. Deciding that it would probably be more comfortable to eat in the living room on the coffee table rather than his little kitchen table, Junmyeon set up the Chinese food with plates and extra napkins. Yixing came over and sat by Junmyeon when he was finished. For the first few bites, they ate in silence without much conversation between them.

“Do you want to turn something on TV?” Junmyeon asked. Yixing’s mouth was stuffed with fried rice; he nodded instead of answering directly. Junmyeon dug around the sofa cushions until he found the remote stuck in between them and tossed it over to Yixing. The Chinese man sipped at his glass of water as he flicked the screen on. The first channel he stopped at was one that had Junmyeon cringing internally.

Of course. The channel that Yixing stopped at was the one that played Christmas song and videos to go along 24/7.

Yixing all but squealed as he turned the volume up. “I love Christmas songs!” As he was talking the next song started, the classic “Blue Christmas”. Junmyeon’s mood dampened the moment the first chord started. This was the first song he remembered his parents singing together, the song engrained in his memory as his parents favorite Christmas song. Right as he was going to ask Yixing to shut it off, or at least change it to the ABC Christmas special channel, Yixing began to sing.

Hs voice was perfect and beautiful and everything Junmyeon would have guessed to come from such a good-looking face.

And that’s when Junmyeon realized he was sitting with _the_ upstairs singer.

“You’re the one!” Junmyeon snapped his fingers as he jumped up from the seat. Yixing’s eyes widened. He stopped singing along for a moment.

“Hm?”

“The singer every morning! That’s you!”

“Oh, you hear me?”

Yixing seemed embarrassed. His cheeks flushed red as he placed the half empty box of sesame chicken back on the table. Junmyeon in turn blushed just as much as Yixing as he realized he said his revelation out loud.

“I’m sorry… I thought the walls were thick enough that I wasn’t disturbing anybody. I can stop of you want,” Yixing said. Something in his tone didn’t sit right with Junmyeon.

“No, no! It- it actually kind of makes my morning,” Junmyeon reassured. But as he was talking to Yixing and saw the way his face lit up at someone enjoying his singing, Junmyeon realized something. The sound of Yixing continuing on singing with “Blue Christmas” once Junmyeon gave him validation wasn’t annoying. It wasn’t saddening, and it wasn’t annoying.

It was cheerful for once, and Junmyeon didn’t want the feeling to leave.


End file.
